The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to technology which is effective for a semiconductor device with exposed leads on the back surface of a sealing body.
A conventional semiconductor device consists of a semiconductor chip with multiple input/output pads, a chip mounting plate bonded to the semiconductor chip using an adhesive agent, inner leads with upward burrs at the most remote end from the chip mounting plate, and conductive wires for electrically connecting the input/output pads of the semiconductor chip with the inner leads. Here, the bottoms of the chip mounting plate and inner leads are exposed to the outside. (See Patent Literature 1.)
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-77278 (FIG. 1)